My True Feeling
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: ini sequel dr ff VJin yang 'My First Love'. bagi yang minta sequel, monggo di baca. ff VJin/J.V/TaeJin! Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka Shounen-ai jangan baca!


**My True Feeling © Reza C Warni**

**Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin | Kim Taehyung a.k.a V | Byun Baekhyun | other cast**

**Rated. T**

**Romance(maybe) | Fluff(maybe)**

**Boy Love, Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy**

**WARNING : Typo anywhere, bahasa tidak baku, ide pasaran, dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya!**

**Annyeong :')**

**Karena banyak yang minta sequel dari ff VJin 'My First Love', aku jadi buatin deh. Di ff 'My First Love' aku ceritain dari sisi V, nah di sini aku ceritain dari sisi Jin. oh ya, di ff 'My First Love' banyak yang protes karena tidak ada pembatas antara V's POV dan Jin's POV. Sebenarnya ada pembatas berupa tanda '***' tapi setelah aku upload di ffn, tanda '***' hilang. Kalau kalian mau yang lebih jelas, baca aja di blog saya. Link blog saya ada di bio twitter rezaCwarni (kok kayak jadi promosi gini sih?)**

**Happy reading~**

Jin termangung di tempatnya saat ini. Matanya fokus pada keadaan diluar jendela cafe yang tengah didatanginya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Semenjak kejadian perginya V ke Jepang dan vakumnya V dari dunia maya, hal ini sedikit atau bahkan sangat mengganggu Jin. Ia merasa tak suka saat tak berhubungan dengan V. Entahlah, Jin sekarang tak bisa menentukan perasaannya kepada V seperti apa. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa dia menyayangi V layaknya rasa sayang hyung ke dongsaeng. Ya, itu yang Jin pikirkan.

"Ehem!" Deheman seseorang yang duduk tepat di depan Jin membuat Jin tersentak kaget. Jin segera memandang ke arah orang yang berdehem tadi. Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun memasang wajah cemburut. Bibirnya ia pout-kan tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Eoh? Mi..mian Baekkie" ucap Jin menyesal. Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Aish! Jika kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk menonton acara melamunmu itu, lebih baik aku pulang!" Baekhyun segera berdiri. Sebelum lelaki imut melangkah, Jin lebih dulu menggenggam tangan lelaki imut itu.

"Aku minta maaf Baekkie, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Jin dengan tampang menyesal. Baekhyun meliriknya sambil berkata, "ini sudah ketiga kalinya kita berkencan yang selalu berakhir dengan kau yang melamun. Entah melamunkan apa"

"Aku minta maaf, aku janji lain kali aku tak akan melamun lagi saat sedang kencan" ucap Jin memohon. Baekhyun mencibir lalu berguman, "kau bahkan sudah berjanji seperti itu sebanyak tiga kali"

"Baekkie?" Jin menuntut jawaban dari namja imut itu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali duduk.

"Gomawo" Jin tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Jin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia menghela napas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Otaknya sedang berpikir sekarang. Berpikir tentang _'bagaimana keadaan Taehyungie sekarang?'_, _'apakah Taehyungie baik-baik saja?'_, _'aku merindukan Taehyung'_, _'apakah Taehyung juga merindukan?'_, dan beberapa pikiran lainnya yang selalu menyangkut pautkan namja bernama Kim Taehyung.

Jin menyingkirkan lengan kanannya, ia membuka matanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish! Seharusnya aku sekarang memikirkan Baekhyun bukan Taehyung" gerutu Jin masih mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, di sana terdapat sebuah meja yang di atas meja itu ada komputer kesayangannya. Jin menghela napas lalu bangun dari tidurnya, menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja itu lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di sana. Ia segera menyalahkan komputernya lalu berselanjar(?) Ke dunia maya.

Jin mengetik facebook-dot.-com di tab address. Saat tampilan beranda facebook-nya terpampang, Jin segera membuka profil facebook milik Taehyung. Ia menghela napas saat melihat status terakhir yang Taehyung tulis 3 bulan lalu. Yup! Ini sudah bulan ketiga Jin tanpa V atau Taehyung.

"Kapan kau akan online lagi, eoh? Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie" gumam Jin. Ia melihat foto V yang V upload. Ia terkadang tersenyum saat melihat foto V yang menurutnya sangat imut. Ada foto V yang memakai bando telinga singa, di foto itu dia melakukan ppuing-ppuing. Aigoo, kyeopta!

Ada juga foto V yang menggambar garis di pipinya seperti kumis kucing yang sedang memasang tampang memohon. Aaah~ dia benar-benar imut!

"Aku minta maaf telah menyianyiakanmu. Kalau dulu aku tidak beranggapan kau telah memiliki pacar, mungkin sekarang kita akan bersama. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan muncul di antara kita" gumam Jin.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan kau tak kalah manis dari Baekhyun" gumam Jin lagi ketika melihat foto V yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Jin menghela napas, menatap foto V intens.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin memikirkanmu" ucap Jin, memberi jeda sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "entahlah. Aku merasa sangat merindukanmu" lanjutnya. Jin mengusap wajahnya lalu segera keluar dari facebook dan mematikan komputernya. Ia berbaring kembali ke kasur empuknya. Memejamkan matanya, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai terlelap.

**.**

**.**

_Ring~ Ring~_

Suara handphone berdering membuat Jin yang masih terlelap segera terjaga. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal lalu berusaha untuk kembali tertidur. Namun handphone sialan itu masih berbunyi membuat Jin mengerang frustasi. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke nakas samping ranjang lalu meraba-raba nakas tersebut. Saat menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia segera menarik tangannya. Berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon. Saat melihat nama kekasihnya di layar handphone, ia segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeobeoseyo" sapa Jin dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Sayang, bisa tidak jemput aku sekarang?" Tanya suara di seberang sana. Jin melirik jam yang terletak di nakas. Matanya masih mengantuk.

"Neo eodiya?" Tanya Jin masih dengan suara serak.

"Aku sedang di Apgeujong street" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" ucap Jin. Baekhyun segera menutup telpon setelah mengatakan, 'aku cinta kamu sayang'.

Jin bangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk di ranjang sambil menguap. Mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di ruangan kamarnya.

"Sedang apa dia di Apgeujong Street jam 7 begini?" Tanya Jin entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Seru Baekhyun sambil memasuki mobil Jin. Ia mengecup bibir Jin sebentar lalu memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" Tanya Jin saat ia melajukan mobilnya.

"Eung? A...aku sedang mengunjungi temanku. Ya, mengunjungi temanku" ucap Baekhyun menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Sepagi ini?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"Se..sebenarnya tadi malam aku mengunjunginya, tapi aku ketiduran di apartemennya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jin sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri.

"Te..tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku percaya padamu sayang" Jin menoleh sebentar ke Baekhyun dengan senyum manis lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Jin.

"Ke rumahku" balas Baekhyun. Jin hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak mau singgah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Masih ada yang harus kuurus" ucap Jin lembut.

"Baiklah" ucap Baekhyun lalu memajukan wajahnya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Aku turun" saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil, Jin menahan tangannya. Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis terangkat seolah bertanya _'ada apa?'_.

"Lehermu kenapa?" Tanya Jin dengan alis berkerut.

"Eoh? Semalam digigit nyamuk" ucap Baekhyun panik mungkin?. Jin semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah? Nyamuk? Kenapa bisa membiru agak keunguan begitu?" Tanya Jin yang menjadi penasaran dan sedikit curiga. Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah.

"Aku memukul menggunakan tanganku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pinggir telapak tangannya, "sudah ya, aku keluar. Bye" Baekhyun segera menuruni mobilnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, _'alasan macam apa itu? Dasar bodoh!'_ Batin Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri. Jin menghela napas lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Byun.

**.**

**.**

Jin memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa lalu menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa empuk itu.

"Kau dari mana?" Seseorang muncul dari pintu dapur sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Dari kediaman Baekhyun" balas Jin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Oh, sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Baekhyun?" Tanya namja itu sambil duduk di samping Jin.

"Aku masih mencintainya, kurasa" ucap Jin. Ada sedikit keraguan saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan V?" Tanya namja itu lagi sambil meletakkan gelas jus jeruknya ke atas meja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dia hanya sebagai adik. Ya, adik" balas Jin, "oh ya, kau tak ke kampus, Hyunsik?" Tanya Jin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namja bernama Hyunsik memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu memandang Jin yang berada di samping kanannya. Hyunsik menyeringai.

"Ayolah kawan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ah, soal kampus, anak kecil sialan itu masih terus mendatangiku di kampus. Jadi, biarkan aku libur hari ini" balas Hyunsik lalu kembali menghadap tv di depan mereka.

"Ah, siapa namanya?" Jin berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "ah, Jung Il Hoon? Dia masih mendatangimu?" Tanya Jin. Hyunsik memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah, dia seperti bodyguard pribadi saja. Mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi" balas Hyunsik malas, meraih jus jeruk lalu meminumnya. Kemudian kembali meletakkan di atas meja.

"Haha" Jin tertawa mengejek lalu meledeknya, "seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki 'bodyguard pribadi'"

"Diam! Omong-omong, ada apa kau berkunjung ke apartemenku?" Tanya Hyunsik.

"Tidak, aku merasa bosan saja di rumah" balas Jin. Ia segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Hyunsik sementara lututnya bergantung di pinggiran sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian bergumam, "jangan mengomel. Aku ingin tidur sebentar"

Hyunsik yang tadinya ingin mengomel hanya menghela napas lalu kembali menonton tv.

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ya, dia dan Jin sedang melaksanakan kencan sekarang.

"Ke Sungai Han" balas Jin sambil menyetir moblinya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di Sunghai Han, Jin segera keluar dari mobilnya. Berlari ke sebelah kanan mobil, membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun sambil keluar mobil Jin. Jin segera menutup mobil.

"Kaja" Jin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Namun belum ada dua detik, Baekhyun segera melepas genggaman Jin. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Jin sambil berucap, "di seberang jalan ada penjual es krim"

Jin menghela napas lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Mereka berdiri di depan penjual es krim.

"Ahjussi, es krim rasa strawberry 1. Kau rasa apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jin. Jin mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun tak memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

"Rasa vanilla" ucap Jin. Ahjussi itu segera memberikan dua cup es krim dengan rasa berbeda. Baekhyun segera mengambil es krim rasa strawberry sementara Jin mengambil es krim rasa vanilla. Jin segera membayar lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Sungai Han.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Baekhyun sibuk dengan memakan es krimnya sementara Jin mengaduk es krimnya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang terdapat di tepi Sungai Han. Keadaan hening masih menghampiri mereka, namun tak bertahan lama setelah Jin memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Baekhyun~ah.." Panggil Jin sambil menatap Sungai Han. Baekhyun hanya berguman menanggapi panggilan Jin.

"Kau sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini" ucap Jin. Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arah Jin dengan alis berkerut. Jin yang menyadari Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya hanya menghela napas tak berniat menatap Baekhyun.

"Ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu, kau selalu melepas genggamanku. Dan sepertinya kau ingin menjaga jarak dariku" Jin melirik spasi diantara mereka.

"Hahaha, ti...tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah melepas genggamanmu dan juga tidak menjaga jarak" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekat ke arah Jin. Lengan mereka saling bersentuhan sekarang.

"Aku tak yakin" gumam Jin. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang! Appa menyuruhku pulang sebelum jam 8" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia segera berdiri, membuang cup es krimnya yang masih tersisa setengah ke tong sampah yang terletak satu meter dari tempat duduk mereka sekarang. Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah mobil Jin. Ia berada di sisi kanan mobil ketika berteriak, "Ya! Kau masih mau duduk diam di situ?"

Jin mendengus kesal. Lalu membuang cup es krim yang belum ia makan sedikitpun ke dalam tong sampah lalu berlari ke arah mobil. Mereka segera memasuki mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman. Jin segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Byun.

Mereka berada di depan kediaman Byun sekarang. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu, saat kaki kanannya menapaki tanah, Jin menarik lengan kiri Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun kini menoleh ke arahnya. Jin segera memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera mendorong dada Jin menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang pintu mobil. Tanpa berucap, Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil Jin. Ia menutup pintu mobil lalu mengucapkan, "gomawo, annyeong" sambil melambai-lambai di luar mobil. Jin memukul stir mobilnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Pip' yang memekakkan telinga. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Byun.

**.**

**.**

Jin melempar jaket kulit yang dipakainya tadi ke kasur empuknya. Ia segera mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang terletak di depan meja komputernya. Dia menjalankan komputernya kemudian membuka akun facebook. Ia mencari nama V di daftar temannya namun tak menemukannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya. Ia menulis nama 'V Kim' di kotak pencarian facebook. Namun tetap tak menemukannya. Jin semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"apa dia sudah menghapus akun facebook?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "oh, shit!" umpat Jin. ia segera mematikan komputernya lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke kasur.

"aish! Apa Taehyung benar-benar menghapus akunnya?" Jin menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Arrghh! Aku bahkan belum mengunduh fotonya biar satu" gerutu Jin. ia menghela napas lelah.

"Taehyungie, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang" gumamnya, "kau tahu? Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. Dia seperti tak ingin disentuh, dicium olehku. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti ingin menjauh dariku. Haah~, aku jadi ragu kalau dia mencintaiku.." Jin memejamkan matanya. Kemudian terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku benar-benar ingin curhat padamu, Taehyung. Hyunsik bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan" Jin menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke bantal. Bersyukur bantal bersifat empuk, coba saja kalau bantal bersifat kaku dan keras seperti tembok. Bertaruh, jidat Jin pasti akan benjol.

**.**

**.**

"yeobeoseyo" sapa suara di seberang sana.

"yeobeoseyo, Baekhyun~ah" balas Jin.

"ah, Jin. ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"bisakah hari ini kita bertemu?" Tanya Jin.

"eoh? Eh, mi..mian, aku ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus hari ini, mianhae" ucap Baekhyun. Jin mengerutkan alisnya, tidak biasanya kekasihnya menolak ajakan bertemu.

"ah, begitu ya. Ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya" Jin segera memutuskan sambungan.

"ada apa?" Tanya Hyunsik sambil meletakkan dua jus jeruk ke atas meja. Jin kembali berkunjung ke apartemen Hyunsik.

"Baekhyun menolak ajakanku. Kau tahu? Ini sangat aneh, bukan?" Tanya Jin lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"ya, memang" balas Hyunsik, "sejak kapan dia bersikap begitu?" Tanyanya.

"uhm.." Jin nampak berpik sejenak, " sejak… aku datang ke apartemenmu, kira-kira 3 minggu yang lalu" jawab Jin.

"wah, kau cukup bertahan dengan tingkah anehnya itu. Apa kau tidak curiga? Ya, seperti Baekhyun tak mencintaimu lagi atau Baekhyun selingkuh, mungkin" ucap Hyunsik.

"aku mulai curiga. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan tak ingin kusentuh, cium, dan terkadang dia membuat jarak diantara kami" ucap Jin.

"aku jadi ragu kalau dia masih mencintaimu" Jin hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Hyunsik saja sepemikiran dengannya. Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"oh ya, kau libur lagi ke kampus hari ini?" Tanya Jin. Hyunsik hanya mengangguk.

"dia masih mendekatimu?" Tanya Jin. Hyunsik menghela napas.

"dia bahkan kemarin mengikutiku hingga ke apartemen. Kau tahu? Dia kemarin merengek ingin menginap di sini. Dan karena aku orangnya tidak tegaan, ya sudah aku mengizinkannya. Dia benar-benar anak kecil sialan yang menyusahkan" ucap Hyunsik diakhiri dengan umpatan kesal. Jin tertawa mendengarnya.

"jadi dia sekarang di mana?" Tanya Jin.

"di kamar" ucap Hyunsik. Jin membulatkan matanya.

"kalian tidur berdua?" Tanya Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hyunsik melempar bantalan sofa ke wajah tampan nan menyebalkan milik Jin.

"tidak mungkin, bodoh! Aku tidur di kamar sebelahnya" Jin mengangguk-ngangguk lalu kembali melempar bantalan sofa tadi ke wajah Hyunsik.

**.**

**.**

Jin menghembuskan nafas kesal. Rencana tadi dia akan pergi kencan dengan Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak ajakannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa? Jika dia tidak mencintai Jin lagi, tinggal katakan saja. Mereka akan putus dan semuanya bisa baik-baik saja. Daripada Jin harus memikirkan kelakuan Baekhyun tiap harinya. Jin memejamkan matanya, namun bunyi ponselnya membuat Jin membuka matanya lalu mengangkat telpon dari sahabatnya, Hyunsik.

"yeobeoseyo" sapa Jin.

"ya! Kim Seok Jin! kau harus ke sini sekarang. Wah, daebak! Ada pemandangan menarik yang harus kau lihat!" seru Hyunsik menggebu-gebu.

"ck! Ada apa?" Tanya Jin.

"pokok kau harus ke sini!"

"memangnya kau di mana sekarang?"

"di café milik si _tiang listrik_"

Jin segera memutuskan sambungan, meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Jin memasuki café, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuruh café. Saat melihat tangan Hyunsik yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya ia segera menghampiri Hyunsik. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi kanan Hyunsik. Jin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang namja yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Namun ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" Tanya Jin.

"ada yang ingin kutunjukkan" ucap Hyunsik sambil tersenyum misterius. Jin berbisik ke telinga Hyunsik.

"jangan katakan jika kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk melihat namja di sampingku ini menyatakan perasaannya padamu" bisik Jin lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"bukan, bodoh!" ucap Hyunsik sambil menjitak kepala Jin.

"oh ya, sebelumnya dia Ilhoon" Hyunsik menunjuk namja yang duduk di depannya. Ilhoon menunduk tanda hormat.

"annyeong haseyo, Jung Ilhoon imnida" ucap Ilhoon.

"ne, annyeong, Jin imnida. Ah, jadi kau yang sering diceritakan oleh Hyunsik ya?" Tanya Jin sambil memberikan smirk ke arah Hyunsik. Sementara Hyunsik bergumam, "Jugeo shipeo?!(kau ingin mati?!)"

"a..apa? Hyunsik hyung sering berbicara tentangku? Wah, hyung saranghae" ucap Ilhoon dengan wajah senangnya. Hyunsik memutar bola matanya sementara Jin hanya terkikik geli.

"lupakan. Oh ya, lihat itu" ucap Hyunsik sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Jin dan Ilhoon melihat ke arah meja yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyunsik. Jin membulatkan matanya sementara Ilhoon memasang ekspresi bingung, tentu saja, dia 'kan tak tahu apa-apa. Di sana ada Baekhyun dan seorang namja _tiang listrik_ yang hamper menyamai tinggi sang pemilik café, Kris. Baekhyun dan namja _tiang listrik_ sangat mesra. Mereka Bahkan sesekali berciuman, what the hell, mereka tak tahu tempat dan tak tahu malu. Jin merasa amarah memuncak, hati sangat sakit tapi ada sedikit rasa bahagia. Eh, bahagia?

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah Jin sekarang. Duduk di taman tempat dia dan Baekhyun biasa datangi. Dia sedang menunggu Baekhyun. Sudah 10 menit dari janji mereka, namun Baekhyun belum juga datang.

'_Haah~ baiklah, 10 menit lagi dia tidak datang, aku akan pulang'_ pikir Jin.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Dia segera duduk di samping Jin.

"haah, haah, maaf, haah, aku terlambat, haah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya. Setelah napasnya telah normal, Baekhyun kembali bersuara, "ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya aku tak bisa ya menemui kekasihku sendiri?" Tanya Jin balik.

"eh? Te..tentu saja bisa..hehehe" jawab Baekhyun kikuk. Jin menghela napas panjang kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Jin serius. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jin dengan alis berkerut.

"tanyakan saja" ucap Baekhyun santai. Jin berdehem.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jin. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia merasa panic seketika.

"eh? Haha, te… tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"benarkah?" Tanya Jin seakan memojokkan Baekhyun.

"i..iya" Jin menghela napasnya. Ia muak dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, jujurlah. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, katakan tidak. Tapi jika kau mencintaiku, katakan iya. Apa susahnya? Kau hanya perlu jujur, tak perlu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku memang akan sakit hati, tapi aku tak akan menuntut untuk dicintai. Jadi, kumohon. Jawablah dengan jujur" ucap Jin. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia tertohok dengan ucapan Jin barusan. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Perkataan Jin tadi benar-benar menancap di hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menbalas perkataan Jin.

"Baekhyun, jawablah" Baekhyun menatap Jin, Baekhyun kemudian memasang wajah bersalah.

"Jin, aku minta maaf. A..aku sekarang mencintai namja lain. Maaf telah menyakitimu" ucap Baekhyun menyesal. Jin berusaha tersenyum.

"siapa namja itu? Apa si _tiang listrik_?" Tanya Jin dengan sedikit candaan saat mengatakan _tiang listrik_.

"ya! Walau dia tinggi begitu tapi…ah, dia memang _tiang listrik_" Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin membela pacarnya hanya ikut meledek. Jin tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"eh? Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia tinggi seperti _tiang listrik_?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"hehehe, tadi siang aku melihat kalian di café milik Kris" ucap Jin.

"ah, mianhae.." Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah.

"hahaha, gwaenchana. Kalian terlihat serasi saat bersama, walau tinggi kalian sangat kontras" selanjut Jin meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Baekhyun.

"walau aku sedikit kurang tinggi dari dia. Tapi aku masih bisa dibilang tinggi" Jin rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, tapi dia takut nanti dijitak lagi.

"omong-omong, siapa namanya?" Tanya Jin.

"namanya Park Chanyeol. Mau kukenalkan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"ne. aku ingin tahu apa yang dimiliki _tiang listrik_ itu yang tidak kumiliki" ucap Jin.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Oh ya, jadi kita sekarang berteman 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"tentu saja, bodoh!" ucap Jin sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Taehyungie, aku ingin curhat" ucap Jin.

"aku merasa sakit saat mengetahui Baekhyun selingkuh dibelakangku, tapi aku juga merasa senang. Entahlah, aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang. Mudah-mudahan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan sakit ini bisa hilang" gumam Jin sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"jaljayo, Taehyungie" gumam Jin sambil memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol, kenalkan dia Jin" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Jin yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"annyeong haseyo, Kim Seok Jin imnida" ucap Jin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol memamerkan senyum idiot.

"annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya seperti yang Jin lakukan. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Jin mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Baekhyun.

"selain _tiang listrik,_ dia juga memiliki suara monster, dan senyum idiot. Aigoo~ aku tak menyangka selerahmu jadi begini Byun Baekhyun" bisik Jin di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mencubit pinggang Jin, membuat Jin memekik tertahan menahan sakit. Chanyeol berdehem.

"kuharap kau tidak mengambil jarak sedekat itu lagi dengan kekasihku, jika kau tak ingin mati" ucap Chanyeol santai namun mematikan. Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"kau siapanya Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Jin intens.

"aku mantannya Baekhyun" jawab Jin tenang tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"mantan?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"ya" ucap Jin. Baekhyun mulai keringat dingin.

"berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jin nampak berpikir.

"uhm, 4 bulan" balas Jin.

"Baekhyun sayang, kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki mantan kekasih bernama Jin?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut namun memiliki makna berbahaya untuk Baekhyun.

'_tentu saja dia tidak memberitahumu, bodoh! Karena kami masih berpacaran dan putus beberapa hari yang lalu'_ batin Jin.

"eoh? Hehehe… aku lupa" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau melupakannya? Tapi kenapa hari ini kau mengenalkannya padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Baekhyun berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"ah, Chanyeol-ssi. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun memang sudah melupakanku. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kami kembali bertemu dan aku memaksanya untuk mengenalkanku padamu" ucap Jin.

'_terima kasih, Jin'_ batin Baekhyun lega.

"oh, jadi begitu. Ya, semoga kita bisa berteman" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot. Jin hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol dan Jin benar-benar berteman. Mereka menjadi akrab. Dan sekarang Jin tahu kenapa ia merasa 'sedikit' bahagia saat melihat Baekhyun selingkuh dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata karena bebannya telah terangkat. Bebannya adalah Baekhyun, bukan maksud apa-apa.

Jin dulu menyukai V, ingat? Nah, untuk menghapus perasaan sukanya itu pada V, Jin berusaha mencintai Baekhyun. Saat sudah mencintai Baekhyun, sedikit dari perasaannya tadi ternyata masih menyimpan rasa untuk V. dan perasaan itu Jin sering artikan sebagai perasaan hyung ke dongsaeng. Namun ternyata perasaan itu melebihi perasaan hyung ke dongsaeng. Jadi saat melihat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, perasaan itu yang bahagia. Dan saat Baekhyun memutuskannya, perasaan untuk V menyembuhkan bahkan menghilangkan perasaan untuk Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, pemilik hati Jin sebenarnya adalah V.

**.**

**.**

**5 tahun kemudian..**

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Baekhyun pergi ke Jepang untuk memberitahu ayah kandungnya bahwa dia akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya, Park Chanyeol. Katanya tidak elit kalau memberitahu ayah kandung melalui telpon atau surat, jadi dia memutuskan ke Jepang.

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan dengan seenak jidatnya, dia menyuruh Jin untuk menjemputnya.

**~oOo~**

Aish! Anak itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus aku yang menjemputnya? Kenapa tidak meminta tunangan tercintanya saja? Huh!

Aku kesal! Aku 'kan masih mengantuk! Kenapa menyuruhku menjemputnya? Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan tunangannya? Sampai-sampai harus aku yang menjemput.

Aku berlari memasuki bandara! Ukh! Awas saja kalau kau sudah di hadapanku, akan ku hajar kau!

_Braak!_

"Ah, jwisonghamnida" ucapku lalu membungkuk, ketika kembali menegakkan badanku, orang di depanku membulatkan matanya dari balik kacamata yang dipakainya. Tentu saja aku tahu, dia memakai kacamata yang kacanya bening. Dan, uhm, mukanya sangat familiar, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…

**~oOo~**

Eomma benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus menyuruhku kembali ke Korea? Yang menikahkan sepupuku, kenapa aku harus ke Korea? Aaarrgghh!

Aku berjalan dengan kesal di bandara ini. Tak ada jemputan, tentu saja. Jungkook, Suga hyung, Namjoon hyung, Jimin hyung, Hoseok hyung, sepupu idiot sedang apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka tak mau menjemputku? Aaarrgghh! Menyebalkan!

Aku menghentakkan kakiku beberapa kali. Ukh! Awas saja kalian!

_Braak_

"Jwisonghamnida"

Akh! Apa orang ini tak memiliki mata? Bagaimana bisa dia menabrakku? Aaarrghh! Membuat moodku bertambah buruk saja.

Omo! Aku membulatkan mataku saat orang yang menabrakku menegakkan badannya. Tubuhku terasa kaku, aku mematung di tempat dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke orang di hadapanku.

Bukankah dia... Jin hyung?

"Hey! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku minta maaf. Permisi" orang tadi segera berlari menjauhiku. Dan apa kalian tahu?

Perasaan itu muncul lagi...

Jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahku yang menghangat..

**~oOo~**

Aku terus berlari. Pikiranku fokus pada namja yang kutabrak tadi. Wajahnya amat familiar, apakah aku mengenalnya? Tapi di mana?

Aaarrgghh! Kenapa wajahnya begitu familiar? Wajahnya seperti..

Omo!

Aku menghentikan lariku. Mataku membulat, itu dia! Dia orang yang kucari 5 tahun belakangan ini!

Aku memutar arah, berlari ke arah namja tadi. Senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajahku.

Taehyungie!

Kau takkan lepas dariku lagi! Aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini!

**~oOo~**

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran dengan jantung masih berdetak tak normal. Aish! Kenapa aku harus bertemu Jin hyung di beberapa menit pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di Korea? Kenapa? Apa kami jodoh? Eh?

Berpikir apa kau, bodoh? Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri, aku yakin wajahku sekarang memerah.

Ukh! Menyebal-

"Taehyungie" aku menoleh saat seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku sambil memanggil namaku. Hah?! Apa aku tak salah lihat?

"Ji…Jin hyung?" tanyaku ragu. Namja di depanku yang aku yakini Jin hyung, dia memelukku erat.

"ya! Taehyungie! Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Jin hyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa. Jin hyung tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya sambil menatap mataku. Katakan bahwa aku masih berpijak di bumi, kyaaa~

"kau dijemput siapa?" Tanya Jin hyung. Aku menggeleng pertanda bahwa tak ada yang menjemputku.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi temani aku sebentar. Aku masih harus menjemput Baekhyun"

MWO?! SIAPA KATAMU?! BAEKHYUN?!

KE NERAKA SAJA KAU KIM SEOK JIN!

Di hari pertama kita bertemu, kau sudah menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucapku. Aku berbalik kembali berjalan sambil menarik koperku.

"Taehyu-"

"YA! KIM SEOK JIN!" panggilan Jin hyung terputus oleh teriakan seseorang dari belakang, kurasa. Aku tak menoleh, terus melanjutkan langkahku.

**~oOo~**

'_Aish! Ini salahku! Kenapa aku harus menyebut nama Baekhyun tadi? Aku tahu, dia pasti kesal'_ batin Jin.

"Ya! Kim Seok Jin! kau niat menjemputku atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil menghampiri Jin. Jin segera meraih koper Baekhyun lalu menariknya, "kaja" ucap Jin sambil berjalan buru-buru mengejar V. Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil sambil mengumpati Jin namun Jin mengabaikannya.

"ya! Taehyungie, berhenti di situ" teriak Jin saat melihat sosok V yang berjarak 15 meter dari tempat Jin dan Baekhyun sekarang.

"ya! Baekhyun~ah, tolong kejar namja itu" suruh Jin. Baekhyun menatap Jin dengan tatapan kesal, "kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"kejar atau kau pulang naik taksi?" ancam Jin.

"aish! Baiklah" Baekhyun segera mengejar V. dan dengan mudah Baekhyun meraih lengan V karena V tak berlari. Jin segera menghampiri mereka.

"mwo? Ke.. kenapa wajah kita mirip?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat V. V hanya megendikkan bahunya dan ingin kembali berjalan namun lengannya masih digenggam oleh Baekhyun.

"Taehyungie, kau pulang bersama kami saja" ajak Jin. V menatap Jin tajam.

"tidak perlu" ucapnya ketus.

"wah, kau menolak tawaran Jin? sayang sekali. Padahal Jin sudah menantimu selama 5 tahun, poor uri Jin" Baekhyun meledek Jin.

"sikkeuro!(berisik!)" ucap Jin kesal sementara Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya. V bingung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

'_menungguku 5 tahun? Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah Jin hyung bersama Baekhyun?'_ batin V.

"kaja" V yang masih melamun tak sadar kalau kopernya telah beralih tangan. Sekarang Jin berjalan duluan sambil menarik koper Baekhyun di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menarik koper V. Baekhyun segera menarik V untuk mengikuti mereka, hal itu membuat V tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Jin menekan tombol di gantungan kunci mobilnya untuk membuka mobilnya, ia segera membuka bagasi lalu memasukkan Koper Baekhyun ke dalam sementara Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan V untuk memasuki mobil Jin. mereka duduk di jok belakang. Jin segera memasuki mobil, ia duduk di jok kemudi. Dia segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara.

"ya! Kenapa kau tak meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu?" Tanya Jin sambil melirik Baekhyun melalui kaca spion. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya menjawab, "dia masih sibuk dengan urusan kantor"

V yang tadinya sedang menatap jalanan, sekarang melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Jin secara bergantian.

"apa tadi kalian membicarakan tentang Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Tanya V hati-hati. Baekhyun menatap V curiga.

"kenapa kau menanyakan tunanganku?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga. V hanya menggeleng.

"jangan berpikir untuk menggaitnya, dia milikku" ucap Baekhyun penuh ancaman. V menelan ludahnya, rasanya dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang namun ia tahan.

Setelahnya perjalanan kembali sunyi. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Tiba-tiba mobil Jin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup bagus. Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil Jin lalu mengambil koper di bagasi dan segera melambai ke arah Jin dan V. Jin kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"di distrik mana rumahmu?" Tanya Jin memecah keheningan.

"Gangnam" balas V.

"omong-omong, kenapa tadi kau bertanya soal Chanyeol? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jin.

'_tentu saja aku mengenal si idiot itu'_ batin V.

"kenapa? Kau penasaran sekali" Tanya V. percaya atau tidak, sejak bertemu Jin tadi jantung V terus berdetak tak normal sampai saat ini.

"aku hanya bertanya. Kau seperti mengenalnya. Oh ya, soal waktu itu, aku minta maaf" ucap Jin. V mengerutkan alisnya.

"soal apa?" Tanya V.

"uhm, aku sudah membaca postinganmu di blog dan aku benar-benar minta maaf akan hal itu" ucap Jin dengan raut menyesal.

"eoh? Gwaenchana, aku bahkan sudah melupakan itu" jawab V santai.

Bohong!

"be..benarkah?" Tanya Jin kecewa.

"ne" balas V.

"aku padahal sudah berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku" gumam Jin.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya V.

"aniya" balas Jin. V hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tamu yang datang di acara ini hanya keluarga dan teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri di atas altar terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam serta kemeja mutih. V duduk di deretan pertama di samping orang tua Chanyeol. Sementara Jin duduk tepat di belakang V. teman-teman V duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Jin. sebelum acara dimulai mereka menatap Jin dengan tatapan membunuh membuat nyali Jin menciut.

"a..apa aku memiliki salah pada kalian?" Tanya Jin. salah satu diantara mereka menyeringai lalu berkata, "apa kau lupa padaku? Aku RapMon" ucap namja bernama RapMon tajam. Jin meneguk liurnya susah payah. Jin tahu sekarang siapa mereka, mereka pasti teman-teman V.

"aku Jungkook" ucap seorang namja manis yang duduk di samping RapMon sambil tersenyum manis namun senyumnya itu menghilang saat mendapat tatapan protes dari teman-temannya, ia kemudian memasang wajah datar.

"aku Hoseok" ucap namja yang tepat duduk di samping kiri Jin. Jin mulai berkeringat dingin.

'_mereka ingin membunuhku~'_ teriak Jin dalam hati.

"aku Jimin" ucap namja yang duduk di samping Hoseok.

"dan aku Suga" ucap namja yang duduk di samping Jimin. Jin semakin berkeringat dingin, wajahnya memucat. Tatapan membunuh terus mereka layangkan ke Jin. namun, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Baekhyun ketika namja mungil itu memasuki ruangan.

'_terima kasih Baekhyun'_ batin Jin.

**.**

**.**

Saat acara janji suci selesai. Mereka segera mengobrol satu sama lain sambil mencicipi hidangan yang tersedia. Jin segera menghampiri V lalu menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Taehyungie, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap Jin. V menatap Jin sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya 'ada apa?'

"uhm, aku, uhm, aku menyukaimu, aniya, aku mencintaimu" ucap Jin. V membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"hahaha, hyung jangan bercanda" ucap V sambil tertawa.

"aku serius Taehyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Jin.

"ba…bagaimana bisa?" Tanya V yang masih tak percaya. Jin menjelaskan semuanya pada V, perasaannya pada V, kesalahpahamannya yang beranggapan bahwa V telah memiliki pacar, semuanya ia jelaskan sampai dimana saat ia menyadari arti dari perasaannya ke V.

"apakah ini benar?" V masih tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jin.

"aku bersumpah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" V segera memeluk Jin sangat erat membuat Jin kaget.

"aku juga mencintaimu hyung" ucap V senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di Jin. Jin tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan V.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jin. V mengangguk membuat senyuman Jin semakin lebar.

Tak jauh dari mereka, keluarga, teman-teman V dan ChanBaek, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang mereka dengan senyum merekah.

"kau tak bercanda 'kan, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"hey! Aku mana mungkin bercanda, dia memang benar-benar sepupuku" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku membuat kesan buruk saat bertemu dengannya, huhuhu" Baekhyun mulai mendramatisir.

"oh, pantas saja saat bertemu denganku dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berkata _'wah, kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi hyung. Calonmu benar-benar membuatku tak ingin berhenti tertawa. Kalian sama-sama overprotektif'_" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengikuti gaya bicara V.

"huwaaaahh~" tangisan Baekhyun pecah sementara Chanyeol hanya menampilkan cengiran idiotnya. Keluarga, teman-teman V dan ChanBaek menampilkan wajah -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Bagaimana? Apakah memuaskan? Maaf jika tidak, aku hanya author amatiran. Jadi hasilnya begini *lirik tulisan di atas*

Buat yang minta sequel dan juga yang terlanjur baca sampai sini, review-nya dong *puppy eyes*

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Balasan review di ff 'My First Love' :

: eits, Jungkook punya saya #ditabok. Haha, mian ya udah buat kamu bingung.. makasih udah review

**SanChii-Hunnie **: udah aku buatin sequel-nya. Pertanyaan kamu udah ke jawab di ff ini. Baekhyun di hatiku sayang #ditendangChanyeol. Ne, JinV forever! #angkatbannerVJin. Mian ya udah buat kamu bingung. Gomawo udah review

**Ruccrys** : udah ada sequel-nya, ini. Gomawo udah review ya

**Zhang Minyoung **: gomawo udah review

**12Wolf **: mian ya, tapi aku udah buatin sequel. Gomawo udah review

**DEPO LDH** : ini sequel-nya. Gomawo udah review

**Chohyunsungie** : gomawo udah suka. jinjjayo? Feel-nya ngena? Kyaaa~ aku senang deh kalau gitu. Hehe, karena mukanya Baek mirip V._. ne, cheonma. Dan makasih udah review.

Banyak yang bingung karena tanda pov-nya. Di awal aku udah jelasin kalau ini kesalahan ffn. Jadi di sini aku mau ngasih tahu kalau pov-nya tandanya '~oOo~'. Tulis di kotak review kalau kalian masih bingung.

See ya next time~

Annyeong!

Selesai 02-01-2014 22:59 WITA

Post 04-01-2014


End file.
